1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to legless chairs and more particularly, to a legless chair having a seat and a seatback, which can prevent backward falling when the seatback is forced to incline backwardly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional legless chair generally comprises a seat and a seatback. The seat is to be directly placed on the floor. The seatback has its bottom side connected to the rear side of the seat so that when the user is sitting with his/her hip and thighs on the seat, the user's back can be supported on the seatback comfortably. However, when the user forces his/her back against the seatback with an exceeding force accidentally, the legless chair may fall down backwardly to the floor, and the back side of the user's head may hit the floor, resulting in a potential injury.